Dhomochevsky
'''Dhomochevsky '''is a provisional Safeguard that aids Killy and Cibo in their quest. Biography Volume 4 Dhomochevsky, along with his partner Iko, were created in response to Davine Lu Linvega’s hostile takeover of the Unofficial Megastructure level. Due to the level’s emergency system being shut down by the Silicon Life, the duo were left without backup and forced to face the gang of cyborgs themselves. The two fought against Davine’s gang for an untold amount of time, attempting to recapture the level’s central nexus and retake the level before the Silicon Life captured the charging towers, leaving the Safeguards without their ability to regenerate wounds. Dhomochevsky, who was already heavily injured by this point, attempted to make a stand against Schiff, despite Iko’s protests. He summoned numerous Safeguard exterminators to aid him, but they were quickly cut down by the elite Silicon Life, who made his way to the injured Safeguard. Schiff was able to dodge Dhomochevsky’s bullets and impale the Safeguard’s head, taking out one of his eyes. Iko and the remaining exterminators carried Dhomochevsky to safety before Schiff could make the killing blow. Over 250 years passed before Killy and Cibo reached this level of the City. After an encounter from Silicon Life Blon, Killy meets Dhomochevsky in person. Dhomochevsky and Iko scan Killy and see him as a threat, so they attack and succeed in knocking him out. They then take his Gravitational Beam Emitter and place him on the elevator that would send him away from the level. With his orders to protect all human life still standing, Dhomochevsky takes the injured Cibo back to their base where Iko heals her wounds and removes the parasite that was attached to her back, even giving her a new suit. Dhomochevsky is seen repairing something in the base and conversing with Iko about using the GBE to stop Davine when Cibo awakens and asks to know who and where they are. After Iko answers, Dhomochevsky questions Cibo about the capsule containing Seu’s genetic information she was carrying. He denies her request to give it back and lies to her about Killy going missing, telling Iko to keep her under security. Dhomochevsky finds Iko trapped between several electrical devices before Cibo ambushes him, taking the GBE and the capsule back before running off. He frees Iko and gives chase, desperate to get the capsule back lest the Silicon Life obtain it. This attempt is futile, however, as the Silicon Life send their own exterminators (created from the captured charging towers) after Cibo is apprehended. Iko brings Cibo back to the base while Dhomochevsky holds the exterminators off, destroying most of them before being pinned down. Cibo reappears and saves him, using her suit’s equipment to help destroy the remaining ones. After the battle ends, Cibo offers her and Killy’s assistance in completing their mission, After preparations, the trio leave to find Killy. They return to the elevator where they are attacked by Pcell. Blon also appears, more monstrous than he was in the previous encounter, and attempts to take Cibo. A gunfight ensures between Dhomochevsky and Blon, severely damaging both and even tearing off one of Dhomo’s cheeks. He does succeed in freeing Cibo but is unable to retrieve the capsule before he is forced to retreat into the elevator. After they close the elevator lid (which kills Blon and puts some distance between them and Pcell), they continue to search for Killy, with Dhomochevsky severely injured and barely able to move forward. Blame Academy! In the manga parody Dhomochevsky is portrayed as a very popular student who also plays football. He seems to be in a relation with Pcell(or at least they have a crush on each other) Trivia * He is called Dhomo in Blame Academy! Gallery Blame v07 c02 p051.jpg|Dhomo and Iko Blame v07 c02 p052.jpg|Ditto Category:Safeguard Category:Characters